


【218x你】可爱又可爱

by MiracleWoo



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:22:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29307225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiracleWoo/pseuds/MiracleWoo
Summary: “想拉着你的手一起去看夜空，坐在晚霞浮现的屋顶边缘，就算抬头看不见星星也没关系。因为你在我的宇宙里绽放的灿烂光芒，比星空更浪漫。”
Kudos: 1





	【218x你】可爱又可爱

**Author's Note:**

> “想拉着你的手一起去看夜空，坐在晚霞浮现的屋顶边缘，就算抬头看不见星星也没关系。
> 
> 因为你在我的宇宙里绽放的灿烂光芒，比星空更浪漫。”

李硕珉ver.

倒计时小程序告诉我，我已经一个月没出门了。当然，偶尔去超市囤货的时间除外。连买奶茶这么重要的事情也都用外卖解决了。

我翻着老师新发布在网上的教学材料，整理着这周要看的reading list，旁边小小的香薰机勤快地喷着水雾，房间里弥漫着好闻的气味。

手机屏幕亮起来，是李硕珉发来的信息。打开就看到他发了一个用自己的搞怪自拍做成的表情包。

“在干嘛？”配上表情包看的话，仿佛能感受到他愉快的心情。

“没干嘛，我已经在家待到自闭了。”我往后倒在毛绒绒的地毯上。

“要是我们住在一起就好了。”

—是啊要是我们住在一起，那应该不会那么无聊呢。

我想起他笑起来会眯成缝的眼睛，又看到聊天背景那张他模仿鸽子的照片，高挺得仿佛要直通天际的鼻梁真的很帅气，但是我脑子里只是回荡着“咕咕”的声音。

—男朋友太有趣怎么办？在线等，不急。

“对了，樱花开了。愿意去看看吗？”新消息提示音把我拉了回来。

“嗯？好呀。”我已经开始期待了。

“不过你得跟紧一点。毕竟人很多，樱花很美，你也很可爱。”

崔韩率ver.

都是喜欢美丽景色的人，也都是喜欢去冒险的人。

所以我和小崔同学约定了今晚一起去登山看星星。

早早就收拾好一个大大的登山包，里面可谓是百宝袋了，什么手电筒什么望远镜应有尽有。

我在厨房做着便当，切了几道的小香肠我的翻动，逐渐变成小章鱼的样子，和鸡蛋卷一起码在便当盒里。至于为什么缺了两块，请问问外面沙发上正在打游戏的崔韩率同学。

—

好不容易登到山顶，已经是傍晚了，还隐约能看见一点余晖。橙黄色的光芒从云层中透出来一点小尾巴。

崔韩率打开汽水递给我，又在我身边坐下，有一搭没一搭地跟我聊天，一直等到晚霞沉下去，月亮升上来。

可能是由于前一天下了大雨，天空非常干净明朗，连小小的，有点暗淡的星点都能看得很清楚。

他搂着我，把下巴搁在我的肩膀上，卷卷的头发蹭在我的脖子上有点痒。

“唉，可惜手机拍不出来星空，今天的星星一定是世界上最美的。”

“反驳，”崔韩率侧过头看着我，“我说今晚的星星世界上第二美。”

“为什么？”我也转过头看着他。

他低下头笑着把我搂进怀里：“因为第一名的那位小朋友，正看着我一脸不解。”


End file.
